Even After Death
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: Together, even after death. ItaDei." YAOI ONESHOT.


Even After Death

Even After Death

This is a Contest entry for ItachixDeidara-Club.

Enjoy-

A blonde-haired male stumbled towards the ruins of the Uchiha's battlefield. Blue eyes narrowed harshly on the path he walked, trying to ignore his hazy vision as it blurred in and out focus. The air carried a strong stench of burning trees, and thick, black smoke wafted into the ounce clear sky, turning it a murky, dark grey colour. The blonde's sandal-clad feet scuffed across the uneven ground, as he continued to stumble towards his destination.

He groaned slightly, holding his wounded side as it bled continually, crimson liquid oozing out of the deep stab wound. The man himself was heavily injured; he didn't count on a barrage of Konoha ninjas to ambush him. The blonde inhaled sharply, breathing in as much oxygen as he could take in, but it wouldn't help much, as his left lung had been punctured by one of his few broken ribs. His breath soon started to come in harsh pants, as he neared the older of the two Uchiha's, sprawled on the rocky ground in a mangled mess.

Panic-laced thoughts ran through the blonde Akatsuki's head, as he beloved laid lifelessly on the ground, his younger brother at his side. _'He can't be dead…_' His breathing picked up a little more, the thoughts terrifying him. _'He promised me he wouldn't die!!'_ His feet seemed to grow heavier every second and his vision continues to deteriorate, but he kept on walking, even when his tired legs screamed in protest. _ No__…__no__...__no__...__**NO!**_' His world was shattering around him, just like a mirror, as he continued to stumble to elder Uchiha's battered body. His breathing became more rapid, as panic started to leak into his system taking over all his senses.

His legs buckled under his weight and gave in, he landed on his knees, sending shockwaves of pain through them, making him hiss. He coughed violently as blood pooled from his mouth in spurts, staining his clothes red, but he paid no mind to that, but focused on the bloody and battered man before him. The blonde reached a shaky hand out towards his lover and slowly cupped the ebony-haired males face, running his shaky fingers over his beloved's high cheekbones, jaw, nose and forehead.

"You promised me….you promised you wouldn't _**die**_…" The only blonde Akatsuki whispered out, breathlessly, before bending over, ignoring the searing pain that his pained body screamed out from. He brushed his bloody lips against the older Uchiha's forehead lightly, noting the slight coldness of his body, and shivered from sadness and fear. His saddened blue eyes widened a fraction, as his name was uttered from the body below him. He pulled back sharply and hissed as another shock of red-hot pain shot up his own beaten body.

"Deidara…" The hoarse voice of Uchiha Itachi sounded, as his eyes slowly flickered open to look up at the one holding him in an embrace.

Instantly, Deidara's eyes locked with Itachi's gorgeous onyx orbs, his own blue eyes started to tear, he could tell the end was near, not just for Itachi, but for himself too. He smiled slightly at the man below him, running his calloused fingers' through raven locks as he kept his eyes set on the mesmerizing eyes below him.

"You promised me, you promised you would die…" He uttered, as hot tears escaped from his eyes. He didn't pull away when a cold hand brushed his tears away and hushed him gently.

"Deidara, promises are made to be broken, just like the one I made you has…I know im going to die, but that doesn't mean I will stop loving you." The Uchiha said, his voice was still rough, and cold sounding, but he meant every word. For the first time in many years, the usually stotic Uchiha let a small smile on his lips before he closed his eyes for a final time, never to wake again. Deidara nodded as tears leaked from his eyes and placed a kiss on the dead Uchiha's lips.

"I love you Itachi, even after death…" His voice shook slightly as he spoke, as he laid at his lovers side, smiling slightly as he felt his own heart stop.

They may have died, but their love for each other will never fade.

Itachi and Deidara together forever, even after death.


End file.
